


Seal the moment, find our place

by Do_you_wanna_know



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_you_wanna_know/pseuds/Do_you_wanna_know
Summary: У Лукаса крупные ладони с длинными пальцами, которые так бережно сжимают его ладонь, стоит Тэну протянуть руку, и в этом тоже есть что-то неуловимое, тщательно скрытое за коротким обменом улыбками.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 9





	Seal the moment, find our place

В том, что в какой-то момент они переходят все возможные границы, есть какая-то предопределенность.  
Лукас ему действительно нравится — упрямством, заразительным смехом и тем, как легко они находят общий язык, даже не прикладывая для этого особых усилий. Тэн искренне ценит его легкий характер и умение рассмешить даже в самой напряженной ситуации.  
У Лукаса крупные ладони с длинными пальцами, которые так бережно сжимают его ладонь, стоит Тэну протянуть руку, и в этом тоже есть что-то неуловимое, тщательно скрытое за коротким обменом улыбками.  
Прикосновения давно стали для них чем-то естественным, невербальным способом поддержать и успокоить, не важно, на интервью или посреди ночи, когда беспокойство и мрачные мысли находят свою дорогу в обычно загруженный до предела мозг.  
Они засыпают вместе иногда, включив фоном первый попавшийся канал отельного телевизора, не вникая толком в происходящее на экране, сталкиваясь бедрами и коленями и перескакивая с темы на тему.  
Лукас полон беспокойством до краев — в его адрес звучит немало нелицеприятного, начиная от комментариев про отсутствие голоса и слуха, и заканчивая слухами о том, что именно только правильный приложением своей привлекательной внешности он обязан такому стремительному развитию карьеры.  
Тэн давно не воспринимает новостные статьи как что-то личное, пролистывает их, даже замечая собственное имя, старательно отсеивая похвалу и конструктивную критику от чужих неудовлетворенных амбиций и зависти.  
Лукас так не умеет — принимает слишком близко к сердцу все комментарии, и Тэн ловит его лицо в ладони, заставляя взглянуть на себя:  
— Прекращай себя накручивать.  
У Лукаса в полумраке глаза темные и влажные, усталые, и Тэн наклоняется к нему, прижимается губами к его ресницам, слыша короткий смешок в ответ, и отодвигается:  
— Забей и расскажи мне лучше какой трек тебе больше понравился из тех, что нам прислали.  
Они засыпают далеко за полночь, оставив телевизор работать, и Тэн просыпается в серых утренних сумерках первым, чувствуя теплую тяжесть широкой ладони на своей спине там, где задрался край футболки.  
Он лежит щекой на предплечье Лукаса, там, где под кожей выступает венка, и чувствует плечом и грудью мирный ритм его дыхания. Во сне у него совсем детское лицо, расслабленное и куда более уязвимое, и Тэн неожиданно оказывается зачарован, пойман в ловушку тем, насколько невозможно красивым Лукас выглядит сейчас.  
Он просыпается медленно, выныривает из сна нехотя, и тут же улыбается, стоит им столкнуться взглядами.  
Тэн лишь надеется, что все его мысли не написаны на лице слишком явно.  
***  
Он впервые думает о том, что хочет поцеловать Лукаса в самый неожиданный момент — посреди тренировки, когда они уже проклятых четыре часа гоняют хореографию, взмокшие и усталые, раз за разом повторяя движения, чтобы добиться максимальной синхронизации.  
Лукас улыбается ему через зал, запрокидывает голову, прикладываясь к бутылке воды, и Тэн чувствует себя пойманным в луч прожектора, который делает все слишком ярким и четким, контрастным и видимым.  
Тэн шутит о своем желании как только появляется возможность — такой уж у него способ справляться со всем дерьмом, что происходит. Оберни поводы для беспокойства в шутку, и есть шанс, что вселенная посмеется вместе с тобой, а не над тобой.  
— Я бы поцеловал Лукаса. У него слишком красивые губы чтобы выбрать кого-то другого.  
Он даже не уверен, что понимает каким образом их болтовня затронул тему поцелуев, если уж быть совсем честным. Все смеются, включая привычно уже смущенного Лукаса, и Тэн обреченно констатирует, что встрял по полной программе, и как не пытайся подобрать слова, факта это не изменит.  
Шутка быстро перестает быть смешной, даже если казалась такой поначалу, потому что Тэн ловит взгляд Лукаса через зеркало — внимательный, тяжелый и слишком задумчивый, чтобы предвещать что-то хорошее.  
Тэн не уверен, что поцелуй с ним, насколько бы он ни был хорош, будет стоить проебанной дружбы.  
Они снова коротают часы после официального отбоя вместе, на этот раз в комнате Тэна, и Лукас вытягивается на его постели, щеголяя влажными после душа волосами и полоской голой кожи на пояснице, там, где задралась футболка.  
Тэн треплет его по волосам, прежде чем забраться на постель рядом, привычно переключая канал за каналом, перебирая в голове сегодняшнюю хореографию и собственные ошибки.  
— Болит?  
Лукас кивает на его колено — во время одной из связок Тэн умудрился неудачно выйти из вращения, и колено до сих пор пульсировало тупой, тягучей болью.  
— Нормально, до завтра восстановлюсь.  
Лукас накрывает его бедро ладонью, массирует напряженные мышцы, и Тэн откидывается на подушку, старательно прокручивая в голове мысль о том, что его бедра под широкой ладонью Лукаса практически не видно.  
А еще всеми силами старается не думать о том, что если у него сейчас встанет, то мимо внимания Лукаса, учитывая положение его ладони, это точно не пройдет.  
Мысль кажется забавной и интригующей разом, и Лукас улыбается ему в ответ, дергая плечом:  
— Лучше?  
Тэн тянет его к себе, сжимает ладонями его плечи, заставляя завалиться на себя, и закрывает глаза.  
Даже осознавая все возможные последствия, ему чертовски тяжело удержаться от того, чтобы не сделать очередную глупость.  
***  
Всё начинается с мелочи — Тэн наклоняется над раскрытым чемоданом, стянув влажную футболку, и пытается найти что-то, во что можно было бы переодеться, когда ладонь Лукаса тёплой тяжестью ложится на его поясницу, заставляя замереть.  
Поза не самая удобная, но Тэн мысленно благодарит собственную растяжку и бросает на Лукаса короткий взгляд через плечо.  
— У тебя такая талия тонкая.  
Он действительно это делает — смыкает обе ладони вокруг его талии, так, что кончики пальцев встречаются на животе, и Тэн выпрямляется, чувствуя, что воздуха начинает стремительно нехватать.  
— Это у тебя ладони такие.  
Это расхожая шутка между всеми в группе, но сейчас она звучит совсем иначе, потому что Лукас отводит взгляд, выдавливая улыбку, и начинает отодвигаться, и Тэн понимает — сейчас или никогда.  
Ему приходится не просто задрать голову, он вытягивается весь, привстает на цыпочки, для лучшего баланса упираясь ладонью в грудь Лукаса, и успевает заметить его огромные удивленные глаза, прежде чем закрывает свои.  
Губы у него сухие и такие мягкие, что сдержать стон не выходит, потому что это в сотню раз лучше всего, что он представлял, особенно когда Лукас выдыхает в поцелуй, и его ладонь закрывается в волосы Тэна, притягивая ближе.  
Тэн притормаживает первым, отодвигается, чувствуя, как горят губы, и запоздало осознавая, что все это время терся о Лукаса так, что вопросов «понравилось или нет» можно не задавать, и так все явно и понятно.  
Лукас гладит его губы кончиками пальцев и отвлекается на звонок, и Тэн наконец одевается, возвращаясь на постель.  
Они это не обсуждают — и вечер заканчивается так же, как и десятки вечеров до — бормочущим на фоне телевизором и теплом чужого дыхания на макушке.  
На этом все, само собой, не заканчивается, а только начинается.  
***  
Лукас целует его сам, сжимает запястье ладонью, прижимая к стене так, что Тэну приходится вцепиться в его плечи, чтобы удержаться на ногах.  
Им выступать через пятнадцать минут, их наверняка буквально через минуту хвататься, но в крошечном закутке закулис темно и тихо, и Тэн стонет в поцелуй, чувствуя, как его ведёт, словно пьяного, и трется пахом о подставленное бедро, тут же чувствуя, как Лукас резко выдыхает в его губы, отодвигаясь.  
— Нам нужно вернуться.  
Лукас кивает, разглядывает его тёмным, тяжёлым взглядом, и Тэн хмыкает:  
— Пошли, покажем что такое «поиметь сцену».  
Лукас смеётся так искренне и звонко, что Тэн практически готов поверить что все это никак не затронет ту дружескую связь, что у них уже есть.  
Что, конечно же, чертовски идёт в разрез с тем фактом что они начинают целоваться, как только за ними закрывается дверь номера Лукаса.  
Они сталкиваются коленями и носами, спотыкаясь о разбросанные по полу вещи и полупустые бутылки воды.  
У Лукаса мягкие губы и жадные, горячие ладони, и Тэн ловит его губу зубами, сжимает, наверняка оставляя след, но Лукас лишь стонет в ответ, прижимает его ближе, и они заваливаются на постель беспорядочной путаницей ног, рук и полуснятой одежды.  
Тэн не уверен, что вообще понимает, как в итоге оказывается сидящим поперек бедер откинувшегося на подушки Лукаса, растрепанного и все еще ярко накрашенного. У него потемневшие губы с ярким росчерком следа от укуса, уже налившимся кровью, и Тэн ерзает, ухмыляюсь, когда чувствует реакцию Лукаса.  
Дружба и «проебать», ага.  
Ладони Лукаса ложатся на его бедра, гладят медленно, прежде чем скользнуть выше, коснуться остро выступающих косточек на бедрах и накрыть затвердевший, возбужденный член.  
Тэн жмурился, не сдерживая дернувшиеся навстречу теплой широкой ладони бедра, и ерзает, наклоняется, упираясь ладонью в подушку у самого лица Лукаса:  
-Мне ладони не хватит.  
Он обхватывает их обоих сразу — прижимает собственный член к члену Лукаса, нажимает большим пальцем на основание головки, заставляя Лукаса выгнуться в пояснице.  
Лукас схватывает на лету, обхватывает их обоих поверх пальцев Тэна, задавая быстрый, резкий ритм.  
Это оказывается даже лучше, чем чёртовы поцелуи, потому что Лукас, кажется, просто знает, как именно нужно коснуться, чтобы мир тут же потерял чёткость, а возбуждение накатило тягучей волной.  
Тэн тянется за поцелуем, выдыхает в его губы, и Лукас шепчет ему:  
— Ты невероятный  
И Тэн готов поставить все свои деньги на то, что Лукас даже не осознает, что говорит вслух.  
Лукас кончает первым, сжимает пальцы плотнее, не переставая двигать ладонью, и Тэн откидывается назад, упирается ладонями в постель между разведенных коленей Лукаса.  
Лукас гладит ладонью его горло, скользит по груди, цепляя соски, и ниже, по напряженным мышцам пресса:  
— Я удивлён что у тебя нет проколов тут.  
— Студия обещала меня засудить. Но я всерьез подумывал их сделать, люблю спонтанные бунты.  
Тэн сбивается с вдоха, когда пальцы Лукаса сжимается тугим кольцом у самого края головки, чтобы медленно скользнуть до самого основания и вверх, до самого чувствительного места.  
Ему хватает пары движений, чтобы кончить, прогнувшись в пояснице и чувствуя привычную ладонь, бережно поддерживающую его.  
Они просыпаются как обычно — перепутавшись ногами и руками, с теплом чужого дыхания на коже, и Лукас улыбается ему так же тепло, как и всегда, и Тэн обреченно констатирует, что дружба может пойти нахер, потому что ему теперь всегда будет мало, потому что как тут сказать нет возможности прижаться ближе, чувствуя, как сонливость отступает.  
Лукас целует его в ответ, и одного этого вполне достаточно, чтобы заставить его почувствовать себя ещё более живым и настоящим, почувствовать себя кем-то, кто имеет значение вне чартов, рейтингов и гонораров.  
Что они оба имеют значение, и весь остальной мир может катиться к черту.


End file.
